


A Disney State of Mind

by Applecheese7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Past, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M, They Have Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecheese7/pseuds/Applecheese7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles has a little boy named Chase and he decided to bring his boy to Disney World. Before meeting with princesses he meets a prince with his own beautiful princess. Now, a trip that was supposed to be him and his son turned into a group outing with Louis and his daughter. Now if only falling in love Disney style worked in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Disney State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LHStylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHStylinson/gifts).



> Alternate title : Everything You do is Like Disney Magic
> 
> Enjoy and hope this brings a little Disney into your heart

The large crowd seemed to swallow up Harry and his son as they walked towards the entrance of Magic Kingdom.

 

‘ _God, I hate crowds’_ Harry thought as he gripped his three-year-old son’s hand tightly as to not lose him in the crowd.

 

His son, Chase Styles, was a bright spot on Harry’s dark past. He used to go out partying every night and hook up with men and women of any age, only as long as they looked semi decent and were legal. A few months after one of these hook ups he opened his door to a one-night-stand holding an ultrasound. She promised to not go to his parents about his antics if he kept the kid, it was blackmail but he loved his parents too much for them to know. And so 6 months later at 21, he had a son with a missing mother and a clean act. Can’t continue hook ups with a baby in the house who called for more attention than his boner.

 

Now three years later here he is taking his son to Disney World for a week. Chase, as long as he had been talking, had dreamed of going. He loved watching Disney movies and pretending he was a prince, princess, or a pirate; really any Disney character was up for grabs to Chase. Harry had finally saved up enough money and was able to get 9 days off of work to take his son. It being September, Harry had hoped that the crowds would have thinned out after the summer season, evidently not.

 

After going through security for Harry’s backpack they were walking up to the scanners at the entrance when his son froze and Harry looked down to check on him.

 

“What’s wrong buddy?” Harry asked as he crouched down to be level with his son.

 

His son didn’t say anything but point to the entrance.

 

Harry looked up at the sight before him. The grounds were manicured to perfection with beautiful with a Mickey Mouse head made with bushes and flowers. The building behind the ground was beautiful. Harry could see the train that goes around the park pulling up to the station.

 

“I’m just so excited Daddy!” Chase jumped up and down as the shock of seeing the entrance in front of him wore off.

 

“Let’s go through the scanners and then we can go see all the characters like Mickey.” As soon as Chase heard Mickey he started dragging his Dad to the entrance line.

 

Father and son walked up and put their MagicBands up to the sensor, it flashed green and they walked, well Harry walked, Chase ran, into the park.

 

Once they got past the scanner they walked into an area that could only be described as old time happiness. In the distance Cinderella’s castle stood out glistening in the punishing humidity, the Victorian style shops lining up Main Street resembled those of an old town. And in the middle of the road a flagpole flying the American flag stood proudly.

 

Harry held onto his son’s hand tighter as they walked down Main Street. Chase saw a candy store and he began to yank on Harry’s arm until he started walking towards it. Harry gave his son a fond smile as they walked into the Main Street Confectionary. They looked around at the large amount of candy and other sweets. They ended up walking out with a chocolate dipped Mickey Rice crispy for Chase and a Mickey caramel apple for Harry.

 

They walked around the other shops on Main Street. As soon as they stepped into a shop with stuffed animals Chase raced out of his father’s grasp and went to look at them. Harry smiled as he went after his son, glad he brought a practically empty suitcase so they could fill it with souvenirs.

 

Harry noticed that out on Main Street there were many workers, or as they are called ‘cast members’ walking around with cameras. He grabbed Chase’s hand and brought him up to one of the cast who wasn’t busy.

 

“Why do all of you have cameras?” Harry asked the worker.

 

“The ones with cameras are here to take a visitors photo with Cinderella’s Castle in the background.” She said as she picked up her camera. “Would you and your son like a photo?”

 

Harry nodded as he picked up Chase and put him on his hip. They posed and the photographer moved so the castle was in the background. After a few photos she had them pose so Tinkerbell could be digitally added into their cupped hands.

 

She then handed them a Photopass card on it. “This card can be used on an online account you create. You then use this card to access all the photos from the vacation and can choose multiple different products to have your photos. And you can also add borders to the photos or even different characters, which is why I posed you with your hands cupped together. And you can show other photographers your card to have pictures added onto it or you can easily get a new card if you forgot your current one.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry said as he grabbed his wallet and slipped the card into it. They waved goodbye to her as they walked away towards the castle.

 

“What would you like to do first?” Harry asked Chase.

 

“Can we go meet the princesses?” Chase questioned.

 

“Well we can’t meet all of them because we have the princess breakfast thing in two days but we can meet some others.” Harry said as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and open the Disney World app on his phone to find out where the characters were.

 

“What about Elsa and Anna?” Chases asked in a quiet voice. He was always made fun of for loving the princesses but he isn’t ashamed of it. Harry had taught his son that other people’s opinions don’t matter until you make them matter.

 

“We can. They should be out in a few minutes so why don’t we head over and go visit them.”

 

Harry put his phone away and quickly walked to the area they would be. He knew many kids would want to meet them and so if he walked there faster the line might be shorter. Even though there weren’t that many people in the park he still didn’t want to risk a long wait.

 

Once they got to the area they saw there was a line but not as long as a line in July would be. He walked up and stood behind a man who had his young daughter with him. He set Chase down as he opened up the bag and grabbed a princess autograph book and handed it to him.

 

The little girl in front of them turned around and noticed Chase’s book.

 

“That’s not fair, I wanted a princess book and my Papa couldn’t get me one.”

 

She exclaimed as she looked at the book in Chase’s hands. She turned to the man next to her, “Why didn’t you get me one?”

 

“I didn’t know they sold them.” He said as he turned to see the book in question. He then looked up at Harry. Harry nearly froze at the sound of the guy’s voice and at his piercing blue eyes.

 

As soon as their eyes meet Harry swore he could see a future flash before his eyes. He saw them hanging out, going on cheesy dates, romantic gestures, and a wedding that could rival Disney magic.

 

“Hi, I’m Louis and this here is Claire.” Louis said as he held his hand out for Harry to shake.

 

Once Harry shook out of his stupor and shook the man’s hand as he introduced himself and his son.

 

“Hello, I’m Harry Styles and this is my son Chase.”

 

“Now I have to ask, where did you get the princess autograph book? Everywhere I looked didn’t have one and Claire is mad I couldn’t get her one.” Louis asked. Harry swore he could faint because there is no way this myth of a guy is talking to him or even bothering to notice him.

 

“I bought it at one of the shops on Main Street. I’m pretty sure you could quickly buy one at that street vendor over there.” Harry pointed to a cart with an assortment of Disney things on it.

 

“Watch my kid for a second please,” he said as he left the line and went to the vendor.

 

Harry watched as his son and the little girl chatted about princesses and pirates and argued about whether a pirate is better than a princess, Claire for pirates and Chase for princesses. They seemed to be on the way to being best friends after talking for only a few minutes. Harry didn’t understand kids and their ability to relate to each other so quickly.

 

“Thanks mate.” Louis said as he stood by his daughter. He grabbed the autograph book she held and handed her a princess one instead. She smiled and hugged his legs tight before going back into a conversation with Chase over which princess is better.

 

“It seems our kids have become fast friends.” Harry said as he tried to strike up a conversation with the man. “So how old is your daughter?”

 

“She’s four and has decided she is a princess and I am the king.” Louis said as he stood proudly, as if people were clapping for him. “And you son, how old is he?”

 

“My son is three and is just learning the wonders of Disney magic.”

 

“It’s weird that they became friends considering my girl is at the age where boys have cooties. And it’s weird that kids make friends without a care for what the other person looks like or sounds like.” Louis said as he leaned against the wall that was next to the line.

 

“Maybe it’s because they haven’t seen the true horrors that they’ll witness once they start school and meet new kids who don’t want to be friends and learn the true feeling of jealousy,” Harry said as he looked down at his kid.

 

Harry knew what it was like to be bullied for no reason at a young age. And still to this day he never knew why this person had such a distinct hatred for him. But he had moved on in his life.

 

“Yeah, some kids can just be so cruel; I hope Claire doesn’t become that way ever. Right, Claire?” Louis asked loudly so his daughter could hear.

 

“Yes, Papa.” She said before jumping right back into playing with Chase.

 

“Why does she call you Papa and not Dad?” Harry asked Louis, just noticing the name. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to know.”

 

“It’s fine. I adopted her from my sister, Lottie, because she was too young to take care of a kid so I decided to instead. And at the time I had a boyfriend and so she grew up calling me Papa and him Dad. And he left a while ago and even though she doesn’t have a Dad she has a Papa.” Louis said as he looked lovingly at his daughter. “What about your son?”

 

“I learned I was going to have a son during a rough period in my life. I accidently got the girl pregnant during a one-night stand and I realized I didn’t want to be a horrible father. So I cleaned up my act so he would have a father to be proud of instead of hate. And now looking back I don’t regret it.”

 

Just as Louis was about to respond he saw the line was moving forward and straightened up.

 

“Looks like it’s almost time to meet a princess and Queen,” he said as he lightly grabbed his daughter’s hand to move them forward in the line and to stop her from running around.

 

 “See you in a few,” he said as he brought his daughter up to meet them.

 

Harry looked down at his son and saw him bouncing in excitement of meeting the siblings. Harry smiled a little in thinking of all the cool Dad credits he was going to get when Chase shares everything that happened with his daycare friends.

 

“Your turn sir,” a cast worker said as Harry saw Louis and Claire stepped away from the characters.

 

Harry took Chase’s hand in his as they walked to the princesses. As soon as Chase noticed where he was walking he let go of Harry’s hand and raced to give Anna a hug. Harry took out his phone and snapped a few photos so he could quickly send them to his mom and sister, Gemma.

 

As soon as the photographer handed him the card with the pictures on them his son ran up and hugged Harry around his legs.

 

“I love you Daddy,” he said into Harry’s legs.

 

Harry smiled and felt as though he was going to cry when he picked his son up and cuddled him to his chest as he carried him away from the princesses.

 

“I love you too, Chase.”

 

As he walked put he saw Louis and Claire standing there waiting for them.

 

“We figured since you guys are fun to be around and probably don’t know your way around we thought you would like to join us on our Disney adventure.” Louis said while Claire smiled as if to beg him to join them. “And I don’t want Claire to be sad that she doesn’t get to hang out with her new best friend.”

 

“What do you say Chase? Would you like to join them?” Harry asked Chase.

 

“Please, can we join them?” Chase responded in a quiet voice.

 

“Sure, we’ll join you guys.” Harry said as Louis smiled and Claire jumped in happiness as she got to hang out with her new friend. “So, where to first?”

 

“We have a list of rides that start over here in Fantasyland and continue on all the way to Frontierland for the Big Splash Mountain at the end of the day. And we hope to be done so we can watch the Celebrate the Magic firework show and the Electrical Parade.” Louis said as read the list off his phone. “And since its 9:50 so we better get a move on.”

 

And so they took off to go on the Peter Pan’s Flight ride and then walked across the road to ‘it’s a Small World,’ where they seemed to get stuck in the end and were listening to the song for a whole 15 minutes. After that they went on the Under the Sea ride. They originally thought of maybe standing in line to meet Ariel but then they both realized they were meeting her at the breakfast with the princesses in two days. This was when they realized they were both going to be there at the same time, which is just too ironic. After that they walked back to where the Winnie the Pooh ride was because Chase had been begging to go on the ride, once there the kids sat in the front and Harry and Louis sat in the back to talk.

 

“How long will you guys be in Disney?” Louis asked as they were sitting on the ride.

 

“We just got here today and will be here another six days and then it’s back to the kitchen with us. Our stepsisters’ won’t be happy if we’re gone when we’re not supposed to be,” Harry said, being a sucker for puns.

 

“Okay Cinderella and her little mouse, and pray tell me where you house is?” Louis asked.

 

“In the lovely town of Rosewood in Illinois, a short 3 hours away from Chicago and only three minutes from my mom and sister.” Harry said as he looked around at the view from the ride.

 

“Wow, I live in Appleton which is literally 30 minutes from Rosewood. This is just too strange of a coincidence, first our kids act way too friendly with each other, next we both are going to the Disney princess Breakfast on the same day, and now we live a good 30 minutes from each other. Are there going to be any other surprises that make me think we’re in a Disney movie?” Louis said as he looked around as if there were hidden cameras waiting to jump out and tell him he is on some new Disney themed prank show.

 

“One, I can promise you that I’m not an actor, I can’t act to save my life. Two, I would never let my son go in front of cameras unless it was for a picture. Three, the fact we share many things in common is just weird but then again when in Disney,” Harry said as they were nearing the front of the ride.

 

“It’s still too weird.” Louis said as they got off the ride and made sure their kids didn’t run too far into the shop near the exit of the ride. Once inside the kids let go of their parents’ hands and ran around the store looking at all the different stuff.

 

Both kids were able to get one small stuffed animal of their choice, Eeyore for Claire and Piglet for Chase, and a sugar stick from the sugar machine. Louis’ thinking it was to battle against the naptime they were going to obviously miss; and since it wasn’t fair for Claire to be the only one with one, Chase got one too.

 

After the kids ate their sugar sticks and Harry got him and Louis some food they walked to where the Dumbo ride was. Both parents waited in line with the kids but once they were on the ride they walked to the exit and let the two kids on the same Dumbo. They watched them go around and just have a good time with controlling the elephant, taking turns at the control. And once the ride had ended they both ran up to their fathers smiling so brightly and full of happiness.

 

Next they all walked to The Barnstormer and waited in the line.

 

“So how long are you two going to be in Disney?” Harry asked Louis. “Because I told you how long Chase and I would be here but you never told me how long you would be here.”

 

“We’re leaving the day before you guys,” Louis said as he looked around and people watched the others in line.

 

“Well until then we can hang out every day we’re here and maybe get together back in Illinois.” Said Harry hesitantly, because he really did want to hang out more.

 

“We’ll see, we have a few more days to decide if you are worthy enough to hang with us.” Louis said as he grabbed his daughter’s hand so that they could sit in the front of the seat.

 

Harry grabbed his son’s hand and stood behind them so they could be on the same flying machine and sit behind them. After the ride, they went to Tomorrowland to eat lunch. After lunch they continued on with the list of rides until they had to go back to Main Street.

 

“Why can’t we go on the final ride Papa?” Claire asked as they were walking through the crowds that were clumping along the sides of the road.

 

“We get to watch the parade and then after we quickly go on Splash Mountain before coming back to watch the fireworks.” Louis said as he stopped after finally finding a space where they could see the street clearly.

 

“Can you hold me up Daddy?” Chase asked looking up at his father.

 

“Sure bud. Just be careful.” Harry said as he gently picked up his son. His back and knees had been acting up since he had been walking and standing up all day. And soon the place began to light up as different floats with their favorite characters rode by with about a millions lights shining into the night. And as soon as the parade ended they both high-tailed it back to the ride.

 

Claire decided to ride with Harry in the front while Louis rode with Chase in the seat right behind them. Claire would squeeze Harry’s hand anytime the ride would tease them with tiny little hills that seemed to be like the giant drop. When they finally got to the Laughing place Harry could hear his son a little scared behind him and Louis trying to comfort him. Harry did the same with Claire as they finally got to the top. She grabbed his hand and the side of the log as they flew down the hill and got splashed with excess water.

 

“Oh my god that was so cool!” Chase exclaimed from behind Harry. He turned in his seat to see his son had lost all his nerves about the ride and was so excited that he survived.

 

“What did you think Claire?” Harry asked as he saw she had let go of his hand and the log.

 

“It was fun but I don’t like how they had those hills before.” She said as she gave the ride a sneer.

 

“Yeah but it made the finally drop even more scary because the others built up the giant one at the end.” Harry said as they neared the area to exit the log.

 

They got off the ride they all wandered through the park until the firework show. Once it was over it was time to leave. Chase was already in Harry’s arms with his head hidden in his neck. Most likely fast asleep or on his way to being fast asleep. And Claire was sluggishly walking beside Louis but looked two seconds from crashing too. Both were too tired after missing their afternoon naps.

 

“Where are you staying?” Louis asked as he picked Claire up.

 

“The All-Star Movie Resort because the music one was filled up.” Harry said as they started walking to the bus lot to go wait for his bus.

 

“Well Claire and I are at the All-Star Music resort. So I guess we are waiting for our bus together since all three All-Star hotels use the same bus.” Louis said as they reached the area for their bus. “And I guess it was just here.”

 

 “Guess we’re stuck here for at least 15 minutes before the next one gets here.” Louis said as he sat down on one of the benches and set Claire in his lap who quickly cuddled into his chest.

 

“What are you guys planning on doing tomorrow?” Harry asked as he sat next to Louis and maneuvered Chase into a similar position as Claire.

 

“Going to Typhon Lagoon in the morning, and then napping at the hotel before going to Downtown Disney to go shopping.” Louis whispered quietly, Claire had already hit him for talking too loudly.

 

“Can we join you? I have no plans for tomorrow and I don’t think Chase or Claire would be happy they were separated for a day.” Harry said as he stood up, seeing the bus to pick them up coming closer.

 

“Why not, I don’t think you can do any harm. And I think Claire would like a buddy to hang out with while playing in the kid areas, so I don’t have to join her.” Louis said as they both boarded the bus.

 

“Great, now let me just…” Harry said as tried to get his phone out to hand to Louis. Once he got his phone he unlocked it and handed it to Louis. “Just put your phone number in and text yourself so you can text me when you want to leave so we can get on the same bus.”

 

 “This is my stop, see you tomorrow.” Louis said as he picked up Claire and left the bus. Harry put his phone away and looked down at his son, he was one of the few left on the bus and no one was paying attention to them.

 

“I remember the day you were born,” Harry whispered down to Chase, who was still asleep. “I was at home when your mom called and I rush right over. You decided you wanted to meet me earlier than expected and gave me a right scare. Had to stay in the big scary hospital for a few weeks later because you couldn’t function on your own, thought I’d never be able to hold you. But finally I get a call that tells me I could bring you home. The nursery had been done for weeks and I had baby proofed the whole home. And when I got to hold you and show you around you wouldn’t stop staring at me, almost as if you were wondering where how I could be your father. I was right terrified the first time I heard you cry. But soon I learned your cries and learned the best way to stop it. And now look at you, you can walk and eat on your own. Soon you won’t need me for other than a ride to go somewhere. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

He kissed his son gently on the forehead before standing up and exiting the bus.

 

 

Harry awoke with a start to hear his phone buzzing by his head. He felt something heavy lying on his back and saw his son lying on top of him.

 

He reached for his phone and saw it was Louis calling him. He slowly got up and moved his son back onto the bed before stepping into the bathroom to answer the phone.

 

“Why are you calling so early?” he asked as soon as he answered the phone. His voice was rough.

 

“It’s 9 and the first bus arrives at 9:45 because the park opens at 10. We planned on getting there early to go into the lazy river for a few before adventuring elsewhere.” Louis said quickly on the phone. Harry could hear shuffling on the other side and could hear Claire signing in the background.

 

“Thanks.” Harry said as he stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to his son. He slowly shook Chase until his son was wide-awake.

 

“Mornin’ Daddy.” Chase whispered before he sat up and got off the bed to go to his suitcase.

 

Harry covered up the phone with his hand and walked over to his son’s suitcase and got out his swimming trunks and a t-shirt. Then went to his suitcase to get out his swim trunks, shirt, and the towels they packed. Then, he threw the new water shoes on the ground so they could slip them on before they leave.

 

“Earth to Harold, are you still there?” Harry heard Louis ask over the phone. He realized he never hung up or continued listening to Louis.

 

“What’s up?” he asked as he resumed the phone call.

 

“I was asking what you wanted to do at the park but then I realized you weren’t listening, care to explain?” Louis sassed at him.

 

“I was getting my son up and giving him his clothes for the day. Sorry for not listening, your highness.” Harry sassed right back as he stepped out of his pjs and into his trunks. He looked over to see his son copying him.

 

“You are excused peasant but I expect you to treat me better next time.” Louis said as he heard Claire repeat peasant in the background.

 

“Okay. So we meet at the entrance and go find tubes to go around the lazy river, right?” Harry asked as he put his phone on speaker so he could get into his shirt and help Chase get his pull up on then help him into his outfit.

 

“Yep. Did you bring towels or do you need to borrow any?” Louis asked, as there was more shuffling in the background.

 

“I brought my own and do you need sunscreen, I know it isn’t as sunny as the summer but better safe than sorry.” Harry asked as he sent his son to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 

“Nope, all good over here. Anything else we need to discuss or can we hang up to go deal with the monsters that are our own children?” Louis asked. After the question Harry heard Chase drop something in the bathroom.

 

“Nope. See you at there. Bye.” Harry quickly hung up and went to the bathroom to see what happened. Chase had knocked over some of the miny shampoos and conditioner but nothing else.

 

“Sorry Daddy, I didn’t see them there.” He said as he got the toothpaste on his brush and started brushing his teeth.

 

“It’s fine; just try to be careful next time.” He said as he picked up the bottles and started brushing his own teeth.

 

Once they were both set and Harry had his bag packed they both ventured out of the hotel and to the bus waiting area and saw very few people in line for Typhoon Lagoon. He got out the sunscreen and stood away from the people and sprayed his son and himself with it. He then got the one designated for the face and gently rubbed it in to both of their skins’.

 

“Are we meeting Lou and Claire there?” Chase asked as they moved into the line.

 

“Who’s Lou?” Harry asked as he saw the bus pulling up, barely anyone on it.

 

“Louis, Claire’s dad, I call him Lou.” Chase said as he followed his dad onto the bus.

 

Harry looked around the bus before spotting Louis in the back with Claire in his lap and an empty seat next to him. He could see the tops of his head and a barely covering tank top that showed off his tattoos. Harry could feel his heart racing as he saw the muscles of Louis’ arms move.

 

“Harold, over here!” Louis called as he waved to the empty seat next to him.

 

Chase peaked around his dad’s legs and saw Claire and raced to the seats.

 

Harry followed after with a slight smile on his face from Louis’ nickname and sat down next to him with Chase in his lap.

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Harry said as he set his bag on the floor. He quickly took a peak at Louis’ swim trunks and the sight was very pleasing. The shorts contracted his tan skin and made him seemed darker. His legs were also very muscular and they made it look like he worked out.

 

“Shut up. So before the lazy river I suggest some sort of food.” Louis says.

 

“Sounds good. Then after that we can walk around, maybe check out the wave pool, and find rides that allow these tiny kids on.” Harry said as he looked around the bus.

 

“Okay.” Louis responded.

 

The rest of the bus ride was filled with a calming silence and the occasional bump that sent them into one another. Finally once they arrived at the park they joined the slightly large crowd into the park. They stopped to rent a locker and get life jackets for Claire and Chase. Once they had everything they found a place to set up their towels and decided to go in the lazy river for a few minutes.

 

But after while Chase got bored so they got out and went back to the chairs. They decided to let the kids run around in the kid area next to the wave pool while they hung out in the wave pool.

 

“I’m gonna got into the deeper parts of the pool, yell to me if you need me.” Louis said as he swam deeper to near the deeper parts of the pool.

 

Harry moved to where he could see the kid area but also still be considered in the pool area. After a few minutes of watching the kids run around and have fun he heard a loud gushing sound and looked at the deep part of the pool and saw a giant wave forming. He saw where Louis was but once the wave passed him he couldn’t see him for a few seconds.

 

He felt his heart race and tried to locate Louis; scared the wave caused him to go under. Terrified because he didn’t want to be the one to tell Claire his dad is dead or injured and he didn’t want to go the rest of the trip without Louis. Which was a weird feeling because Harry has never felt this way about someone so strongly or so quickly. This feeling is stronger than the bond with his mom and son.

 

But then all the fear washed away from him when he spotted Louis laughing near the middle of the pool. He let out the breath he was holding and looked into the kiddie pool. The kids were still smiling and laughing and having fun.

 

Harry decided to sit down near the kid’s area because he couldn’t just stand there and watch the waves possibly hurt someone, or Louis. And those waved hurt because of the rough ground that is situated under the water.

 

While sitting there he tried to figure out his feeling for Louis. They sure as hell weren’t platonic but they weren’t love, they couldn’t be. It was too soon to be love; they had only known each other for a little over a day. But yet here Harry was considering his feelings for the tiny, adorable, and smoking hot guy known as Louis Tomlinson.

 

Suddenly a giant shade came over him and he squinted up and saw Louis standing over him.

 

“Why are you sitting back here?” Louis asked as he sat next to Harry.

 

Harry couldn’t tell him the truth that he was debating how he felt about Louis. And yet he wanted to tell Louis how he felt. But he feared the rejection of Louis not liking him, since he knew Louis liked guys because of him having a past boyfriend. And Harry didn’t even know if Louis had a boyfriend. Or girlfriend, that couldn’t join them on the trip.

 

“I just didn’t like the force of the waves and decided to sit back here so they don’t hurt as much.” Harry lied as he looked over to the kid area to see the kids walking over to them.

 

“I’m tired Daddy,” Chase whined as he started to rub his eyes.

 

Harry stood up and helped Louis up and they walked back to the seats where they set the towels down. Harry dried Chase off carefully before putting him back into his dry shirt. Then he laid him down on Harry’s dry towel and bundled him up like a burrito and let him nap.

 

 “Looks like I’m gonna have to take him back to the hotel; a nap waits for no kid.” Harry said as he gathered his things and dried off using Chase’s wet towel. He then put his shirt on and gently picked up Chase.

 

 “Why don’t we join you? I’m sure Claire is going to crash soon and I’d rather it be at the hotel and not at a water park.” Louis said as he slipped on his clothes and helped Claire into her outfit.

 

“Sure. Now we have to go return my key and get our stuff out of the locker and then go wait for a bus.” Harry said as they started walking towards the front entrance.

 

After getting the stuff out of the locker and getting the deposit back they went and sat at the correct bus waiting area. Luckily the bus came within a good five minutes and they were the only ones on the bus so they could be dropped off fairly quickly.

 

“Text you when we should leave for Downtown Disney.” Louis said before he and Claire got off the bus.

 

Now currently Harry was sitting on one of the chairs in the room, thinking, while he son was asleep on the bed.  He had already looked up what love felt like and how it was described and Harry could honestly say they didn’t come close to how he was feeling. His feelings were stronger than what he could find. Only one person came close to describing how he felt and even then they paled in comparison.

 

Harry definitely knew he was in love with Louis, or maybe he was feeling a crush. But then all these feeling wouldn’t feel like this. But then again how could he know, he’s never been in a serious relationship before; the longest dating spell lasted for maybe two weeks. And it certainly didn’t feel as wonderful or joyful as this.

 

Suddenly he saw his phone flashing from where it had been laying on the table next to him. He flipped it over and saw Louis had texted him.

 

**From Louis Tomlinson:**

**Meet at 3 at Downtown Disney?**

_To Louis Tomlinson:_

_Nate should be awake by then, sure_

**From Louis Tomlinson:**

**Great, see you then curly**

Harry set the phone back down and decided he should probably shower or else he’ll smell like chlorine for the rest of the night. Not to mention he doesn’t want his hair to go all knotty because he didn’t wash it properly and let it air dry.

 

He got off the chair and threw the latch on the door so no one could get in, no matter if they worked for the hotel or not. He then went to his suitcase and got out some nice skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Then he got out his bag of shower stuff and set forth to take a shower.

 

About halfway into the shower he heard Chase call out for him.

 

“Daddy!” Chase yelled in a frightened voice. “Where are you Daddy?”

 

“I’m in the shower Chase, what do you need?” Harry yelled after finally hearing his son. The shower made a lot of noise and it was difficult to hear because of it.

 

“I couldn’t find you,” he said, sounding closer. Harry opened up a little bit of the curtain and saw his son was standing outside the door, staring into the bathroom.

 

“I was in the shower bud, is there anything you need or can you go sit back on the bed and maybe color in one of your coloring book?” Harry asked as he went back to his shower, trying to get the shampoo through his hair.

 

“Where is my new Piglet?” Chase asked in a quiet voice.

 

“He’s in my bag in the Disney bag. Do you need my help or can you get him yourself?” Harry asked in a calm voice. It may seem like his words are annoyed but he loves his son too much to be annoyed with him. Not to mention he is saving that voice for when his kid is in his teens.

 

“I got it, thank you Daddy,” Chase responded back as he walked over to where Harry’s bag is.

 

Harry quickly finished up his shower and dries off as fast as he could and got into his planned outfit. Once he was fully clothed he waked back into the room and saw Chase on the bed talking to his new piglet and his other stuffed animal, his dinosaur Wilbur.

 

“Daddy!” Chase yelled from the bed. “Wilbur and Piglet are best friends!”

 

“That’s good. Do you want to take a bath now or later?” Harry asked as he got out Chase’s clothes for later.

 

“Later, Daddy.” Chase answered as he set his guys on the bed.

 

“Okay, but you have to take one later. Now can you get over here so I can get you dressed and we can go eat?” Harry said as he turned to his son. “Stand up on the bed so we can get you out of you wet suit and into some regular clothes.”

 

Chase stood up and Harry set his clothes on the bed and got him out of the wet shirt and swim trunks and then carried him to the bathroom and changed his pull up and made sure he went to the bathroom.

 

He then carried him back to the bedroom and got him in his matching skinny jeans and white shirt. Since Chase can’t complain about matching and loves to match Harry is going to do it as much as he can while he can.

 

“Where are we eating Daddy?” Chase asked as Harry picked him off the bed and set him on the ground.

 

 “We are eating at the food court,” Harry said as he picked up his bag and checked that everything was in there. “After lunch we are meeting Louis and Claire at Downtown Disney.”

 

“Let’s go eat Daddy,” Chase exclaimed as he grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled them towards the food court.

 

After a quick lunch they got on a bus and arrived at Downtown Disney. He got out his phone and texted Louis he was there and would be in the Lego store if anyone needed them.

 

Once inside Chase ran around and they spent the whole extra hour they had looking at Legos. In the end Chase got a whole bunch of random Legos and a few new guys to add to his collection back home.

 

Harry was looking at the different Lego guys when he felt two arms wrap around his stomach, hugging him, and he jumped.

 

“Why’d you do that?” Harry asked while trying to catch his breath. He was staring Louis down who was just standing there laughing.

 

“It was funny and you weren’t paying attention,” Louis explained as he stopped laughing.

 

Harry shook his head as he looked around the store and saw Claire showing Chase how to build a robot out of a few Lego pieces.

 

“Are you going to get anything while here?” Harry asked as stepped away from the wall.

 

“Don’t you mean for Claire?” Louis asked.

 

“No, because I have a feeling you like Legos more than she does,” Harry said truthfully.

 

“Fine, yes I am. I’m planning on getting at least two giant buckets full of random Lego pieces and then I’m going to try to build a giant rainbow. Kind of like how big that weird serpent thing is outside the store.” Louis said as grabbed a bunch of red Legos.

 

After Louis got his somewhat millions of Legos they left the store and walked to the Disney Store. This is the biggest Disney store and has everything from home stuff to children’s toys.

 

Harry got a bunch of shirts, cooking stuff, and a stuffed animal he was going to give to his mom. Chase got a coloring book, a shirt, and three stuffed animals to add to his collection. Louis got a few Spiderman stuff, a shirt, and a sketchbook for a friend, and then a hat for another. And Claire got a few dolls, a stuffed animal, and shirts. In the end they had the stuff sent to the room, along with the Legos so they don’t have to carry them the rest of the day.

 

They walked through the whole area before finally deciding to call it quits.

 

“It is now 8 and we have been here for 5 hours. I think we should find something to eat and then back to the hotels.” Harry said as they finally stopped to sit down.

 

“I think instead of finding food here we just go to my hotel and get some food.” Louis said as he stood up.

 

And so they ended up at the Music resort to eat dinner. And then ended up in Louis’ room because Claire wanted to show Chase something and Harry needed a new shirt because he spilled enough on it. So Louis lent Harry a shirt and said he could keep it because it was an old shirt and he was fine giving it to him.

 

Although Harry would never admit that he kept that shirt, even after it gained holes after years of use. And it wasn’t like Louis wouldn’t give him a new one.

 

“So what should we do tomorrow.” Harry asked.

 

And so for the next 45 minutes they planned the next three days until they were stumped on what to do that final third day.

 

“I don’t want to go back to the Magic Kingdom because that’s what we’re doing on my final day but there is no where else to go. We’d have already done everything kids friendly under the Disney sun by then. So what should we do?” Louis groaned as he hit his head against the table where they had been planning what to do.

 

“You guys can come to my hotel. I mean since your pool is currently under maintenance the kids can swim and we can chat or swim.” Harry said as he took a look at his phone and saw it was getting close to nine.

 

“That actually sound like a good idea. Thanks curly.” Louis said as he wrote it down into the notes he had opened on his phone.

 

Harry smiled but inside he was feeling a little down. Sure the new nickname meant they were getting somewhere but then again he couldn’t tell if Louis even liked him more. He couldn’t tell if the feeling were reciprocated or if he would remain pinning until the next blue-eyed god came.

 

“Oh shit, look at the time.” Louis said finally noticing the miniature clock at the top of his screen. “You guys have to go back to your hotel, I’m sorry for keeping you out too late.”

 

“It’s fine.” Harry said. He wasn’t lying. If he could have spent the whole night staring at Louis without it being creepy he would jump at the chance.

 

“Well, see you tomorrow.” Louis said as he stood up. They stood there awkwardly until Claire broke the silence.

 

“Kiss him Papa,” Claire yelled from where her and Chase were watching them.

 

“Yeah, kiss him Daddy.” Chase yelled after her. Even if he didn’t know what it meant he wanted it to happen.

 

“The tribe has spoken.” Harry said quietly before leaning in and kissing Louis.

 

This kiss wasn’t like those started-off-soft-now-going-hard kisses but a kiss that was short, simple, and yet oddly passionate. It only lasted for a few seconds but it felt like it lasted a lifetime.

 

Once they broke away Harry swears there was more than just butterflies in his stomach, maybe fairies instead. But sadly they stopped fluttering when he realized he didn’t know if Louis even liked him and was just kissing him for the kids.

 

“Well Chase and I have to go home. All of us have an early morning tomorrow and a phone full of plans. So come here Chase, we have to go.” Harry said quickly as he grabbed his things. Once he had Chase’s hand they waved goodbye before they left.

 

While on the bus Chase decided it was time to have a big boy discussion.

 

“Do you like Louis, Daddy?” Chase asked once they were on the bus.

 

“Yes, I like him but we must not tell him. Do you pinkie swear to not tell?” Harry held out his pinkie. A pinkie swear to a kid is like a blood oath to vampires.

 

“Yes, but I think he likes you too.” Chase said before deciding now would be a good time to fall asleep so he climbed into his dad’s lap and fell asleep.

 

Harry spent the rest of the ride dissecting the kiss. He thought about how Louis’ lips tasted, how he hadn’t pushed away but in to him, and how it didn’t escalade farther than a simple kiss.

 

Harry barely got any sleep because now his feeling seemed to magnify. Almost like a person who has been sober for years getting that taste of alcohol. Like Louis was “his brand of heroin.” And now that he had gotten a taste he didn’t know if he could ever forget it.

 

 

The next three days were spent following the list, making memories that will last a lifetime, and the awkward moments that followed the kiss. While neither boy flat out said they didn’t like the other that way they didn’t say they liked each other either. And thus the kids were the only things that kept them from staying away from each other.

 

In his head, Harry was dying for another taste of Louis’ lips but forcibly kissing someone is rude and distasteful. He was raised better, even in his dark past he never did anything to someone who was unwilling or didn’t want anything. Even on drugs it doesn’t take an idiot to understand the word no.

 

So now it was Louis’ final day and there was still some form of tension between the two of them. And if it were sexual there was nothing to be done considering they both had a kid who was too young to know what parents do to relieve that tension. So it was left untalked, like the elephant in the room.

 

The day was spent, first at Louis’ hotel room helping them pack everything. Harry had already packed all he could and still had space left. He offered to take some of the stuff Louis couldn’t fit in his bag with him. So he ended up having to bring home Claire’s new stuffed animals and a few shirts.

 

After everything was all packed they brought it down to the luggage area to be brought to the airport. And they were also told what time Louis had to be back so that he could catch the shuttle that would bring him to the airport. And they also checked Louis out of the hotel but they got to keep the magicbands for the next Disney trip, and for their adventure today.

 

“So our flight leaves at 8 and we have to be back here by 4. Let’s get going because we have to ride all of our favorite rides before we have to be back.” Louis said as they walked to the bus line for the Magic Kingdom.

 

Once there they spent a while meeting any random characters Claire wanted to meet before they left and rode a few random rides that didn’t have a long wait time. They had gotten a big storage locker to throw the carry on items in so they could pick them up and get to the hotel to get on the bus.

 

As it grew time to leave they were walking down Main Street when they were stopped by a Photopass person.

 

“Would you like a photo in front of the castle?” the woman asked them.

 

The both looked at each other and thought why not?

 

The posed with Harry and Louis in the background and the kids in front of them.

 

After a few pictures were taken Harry went to ask Louis something but then they both turned their heads at the same time. They stared into each other’s eyes before slowly moving closer until they were kissing. They didn’t even notice the photographer had taken a few photos of them kissing with the kids in front of them. And looking back this could all be blamed on the obviously misdiagnosed sexual tension they had.

 

“I think that should be enough photos,” being said by the photographer finally broke them up. But even then it was a struggle for them to not kiss again.

 

They both slowly removed themselves from each other. Neither daring to say what they were thinking, even though the other was thinking the same thing. And of course the kids were oblivious to the whole thing.

 

The woman copied the picture onto two photopass cards and gave one to each of them so they could both have access to the pictures.

 

They thanked the woman and continued on their way to the front of the park where they got Louis and Claire's carry on bags.

 

The two fathers didn't speak until they were in line for the bus and the kids were occupied with people watching.

 

“So, that kiss, well more like both those kisses.” Harry said awkwardly, not knowing how to properly address the elephant in the room.

 

“Yeah. May I just say that I like, like really like you. Like how Anna felt for Hans before he turned out to be a D-bag like. Like the kind in Disney movies that everyone wants.” Louis says in one giant breath.

 

Harry froze when he heard Louis liked him. Here he was thinking it was a one way feeling and now it apparently was a mutual think, they just haven’t discussed it yet. His life was turning more and more in a Disney movie and he just couldn’t believe it.

 

“And I guess that your silence means you don’t like me that way. It’s fine I..” Before Louis could finish the sentence Harry was already turning his head and kissing him with all his might.

 

Now this kiss was unlike the previous two, the others were just too middle school compared to the college level kiss they were doing. This one involved passion, a hint of romance, and tongue. And if they didn’t stop, this kiss could get them thrown out of Disney.

 

They finally needed air and so they released each other’s lips but kept their foreheads stuck together. They both seemed to be gasping for air as their breath intermingled with each other. The look in their eyes held some parts of a non-child friendly idea but also realization that the feeling was definitely shared.

 

“So I guess that means you like me?” Louis asked while chuckling a little.

 

Harry smiled and gave Louis a small peck before standing up. He had spotted the bus pulling up and he had to get the kids ready. They had decided they still needed to talk so they put the kids in two seats in front of them and sat in the two seats behind them.

 

“So, since the feeling of like is mutual, that just leaves what we plan on doing.” Louis said after a few moments of silence.

 

“If you’d allow it I would like to take you on a date and leaves the kids with my sister at her house. And then maybe have my wicked way with you, how does that sound?” Harry whispered the last sentence in Louis’ ear, he can’t corrupt the kids with his plan.

 

“I’d say we have a date.” Louis said as he quickly pecked Harry on the lips before looking out the window. They currently had another three minutes before they would reach the first hotel.

 

“Good,” Harry said as he saw them pulling up to the Sport’s hotel.

 

“I hate to be leaving,” Claire whined from in front of them.

 

“We have to leave babe, but I promise in the future to try and come back again when you’re older.” Louis said as he leaned over the seat to look at his daughter’s face.

 

Once Louis was done consoling his daughter he noticed they were at his hotel.

 

“Goodbye curly.” Louis said as he wrapped his arms around Harry and gave him a quick hug. And as soon as he let go they left the bus.

 

Chase had moved from his seat to sit on Harry’s lap and cuddle into his chest.

 

“Why did they have to leave Daddy?” Chase asked as tears began to fall from his eyes.

 

“Their flight leaves tonight bud; but don’t worry, we’ll see them when we get back.” Harry said as he wrapped his son up in his arms and tried not to cry himself.

 

That night Harry fell asleep the same way his son did, crying themselves to sleep.

 

 

The next day both of them didn’t feel like going on an adventure so they spent the day in the hotel room until they had to check out and then looked around in the gift shop before finally boarding the bus to go to the airport.

 

Neither of them was excited to leave Disney but they also weren’t excited to stay. Not if their favorite new friends weren’t there to have fun with. And even though it’s the happiest place on Earth, it needs to be enjoyed not all at once. And all trips to Disney and magic have to end at some point.

 

During the flight they both listened to music or took small power naps until they finally landed in the cold of Chicago.

 

As Harry was trying to find the bag terminal heard something that brought a smile to his face.

 

“LOUIS!” Chase yelled as he ran to go hug Louis, who was standing a good ten feet from them. And Claire was right next to him with a glittery sign saying ‘Welcome Home.’

 

Harry smiled and walked over to them. He gave Claire a hug and, as soon as Chase let go, he gave Louis a hug.

 

“What are you doing here?” Harry whispered into Louis ear.

 

“I thought I might as well pick you up,” Louis said smiling as he led them over to the baggage return area where their stuff was from. “Besides, I have stuff in your luggage I figured I’d have to get back at one point. And I wanted to see you.”

 

Together they got all the suitcases and got to Louis’ car in the parking garage and they took off to drive home. Claire and Chase spent the time catching up while Louis and Harry spent the time in silence, only their hand connected over the gear shift. They only really spoke when Harry told Louis where to go to get to his house.

 

“I don’t know why we connected when we did but I’m glad we did,” Harry said as he looked over at Louis.

 

“I’d have to say it was Disney magic at work or maybe we had a Disney state of mind,” Louis said as he pulled up to Harry’s home.

 

“And I never want it to end.”

 

 

Epilogue

5 Years Later

 

“Dad, can you come up here and help me,” Claire yelled from her room.

 

“I think she wants you,” Louis said as he came down and sat at one of the bar stools behind the island.

 

“Well she’ll have to wait for this pancake to be done, babe.” Harry said as he flipped the pancake over.

 

Louis and Harry officially started dating a week after Harry and Chase got back. And one month later they became official boyfriends. And two years in they moved in together into a new house, since neither wanted to live in their old homes.

 

And now they have been together for four years and every second was filled with ups and downs but in the end the Disney magic never left.

 

Once the pancake was on a plate he put it in front of Louis, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went to go see what Claire wanted.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as he got to the room.

 

Clothes were thrown everywhere and barely anything was left in her closet.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

 

“It’s the first day of school and I want to make a good impression.” Claire said as she kicked her feet to move some of the clothes away from her.

 

“You have nothing to worry about,” Harry said as he got off the bed and kneeled in front of her. “Just show how smart and brave you are and then you’ll be fine.”

 

She smiled and gave him a hug before picking up some clothes and finding an outfit. He walked out the room and shut the door to give her some privacy. He then went to his son’s room ot make sure he was awake.

 

“You up bud?” Harry asked peeking in the door.

 

“Yeah, Dad. Are we having pancakes this morning?” he asked as he got off the bed and walked over to him.

 

“Don’t we always?” Harry said as he let the door open wider to let his son out.

 

Once everyone was downstairs and eating did Louis decided to tell his announcement.

 

“So, you know how it was my choice to decide the vacation this summer and I couldn’t do anything this year because of work?” He waited for everyone to nod before continuing. “I lied because in two weeks we’re going to Disney World!”

 

Both kids jumped of the chairs and did what kids normally do when hearing they’re going to DIsney, just jump around and near scream in excitement.

 

Harry looked at Louis suspiciously because he knew how Harry felt about pulling the kids out of school this early into a new school year.

 

“It’ll be fine, just be excited we’re going back.” Louis said as he noticed Harry’s look.

 

Harry nodded but didn’t forget how suspicious Louis had been acting recently.

 

The next two weeks were spent getting fast passes and buying the random things they’ll need for their trip and packing. But once they got there they travel to the All-Star Music Resort.

 

The first thing they did when they got there is get the necessities out of the luggage and into Harry’s bag to take to the Magic Kingdom, their first stop.

 

Once they got there they were originally going to start going on rides until Claire saw her favorite new princess was doing a signing.

 

“Can we go there?” she asked once she saw who it was to meet. They both nodded and stood in line. Harry looked in the bag for the autograph books but he couldn’t find them. When he turned to ask Louis if he knew where they were, he froze.

 

Louis was down on one knee and both the kids had that mischievous look they get when they know something you don’t.

 

“Five years ago today I stood in line to meet Elsa and Anna, not expecting anything to happen. But instead of just meeting princesses I meant a guy who changed my view on the whole world. I met someone who was beyond brilliant, an amazing singer, and a spectacular father. And when our kids became fast friends I knew I had to find a way to make you mine. And so I have one simple question, will you marry me?” Louis pulled out a small black box out of his pocket and opened it to show a simple ring but with Mickey engraved with stones shining in the ears.

 

Harry couldn’t even speak so instead he just nodded. That nod was all Louis needed to jump up and give Harry the ring.

 

Around them people clapped out of respect and happiness for the newly engaged couple. A Photopass person happened to be walking by during the proposal and took a few photos and gave the card to the happy couple, along with congratulations.

 

The rest of the trip was spent with Harry constantly looking at his new ring and some weird sort of feeling wrapped around him. Almost like a magical type of feel, the kind when something so impossible happens that you just get this odd feeling.

 

Maybe it was Disney magic or maybe it was just a Disney state of mind.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Comment below if you want a continuation or a one-shot to go with this fic and what should be included. And if you have any problems with the fic please say something.


End file.
